interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Murderous B6 Captures Angelov!
December 21st, 2042: Kiril Angelov and the Murderous Bishop SixKiril Angelov and the Murderous Bishop Six - Brendon Wycheck Reporting Live Hello everyone, my name is Brendon Wycheck and I'm reporting to you live from Global Newswire headquarters. I have some more breaking information for you regarding the currently ongoing battle in the sky between Consortium command vessel Zenlil, and the ill-equipped Homeless Mercenaries. Though usually ill equipped, it appears as though the mercenary group has managed to acquire weaponry capable of putting bullets into and even disabling the Consortium aircraft. I don't need to tell you that this sort of situation is... well folks, it's crazy. Nobody since the Long Dragon Syndicate's defeat would be crazy enough to do what Kiril Angelov and his Mercs are doing right now. Oh, we've got something new coming in... Ha, thank you, it seems as though the threat may be over... Kiril Angelov has just been captured by the newly recruited Bishop Six. Unbelievable, I can't believe my ears but I'm being told that Angelov boarded Zenlil in mid-flight using a boarding carrier. A boarding carrier, for those who do not know, was a military plane developed originally by the Chinese and later adopted across the globe and used heavily during the Resource Wars. I haven't heard the name in many years as advancements in scanning technology and a lack of defensive capabilities made them practically useless-- Wait, hold on. It looks like we're going to go live now, to Bulgarian correspondent Rosica Grubo who has been physically following Zenlil and the Homeless Mercenaries since this all began: Thank you, Brendon. After following the incident through Bulgaria and into Serbia, our chopper has just landed in a field only a few kilometres north of Novi Sad, in northern Serbia. You can see the farm house behind me, this is one of many like it in the area but thankfully they are separated by many kilometers of farmland which are also scarcely peppered with small communities. Now, over here-yep, zoom in. That is a pre-Resource War era American F-35. It belongs in a museum and yet here it is, strewn to bits across the Serbian countryside. Ono sto je pakao se desava? Koji su vam ljudi? Sir, sir... do you speak English? Oh, uh... my English is bad. You are Newswire? Yes sir, my name is Rosica Grubo from the Newswire. Is that your home behind you? Yes. And did you see the accident? I... did not see accident. But I hear plane fly over my home, it was... loud? Yes, very loud, and bright because of the, uh, flames. My wife... my wife said it was Guardians, but I say- Can you tell me how close it came to hitting your home? Oh, no... well. It was close, yes. O.K. thank you, thank you sir. There are at least two dozen other downed F-35's scattered across kilometres of Serbian farmland out here, and not a single parachute in sight. This tells us that lethal force was likely used by the Consortium although thankfully there have been no reported civilian casualties from any of the crash sites. It seems that this bit of good luck may be thanks to the pilot of Zenlil, Rook 9, who we witnessed fly the Command Vessel in a wide circle during the conflict and no doubt saved many lives in the process. Back to you, Brendon. Thanks, Rosica. So to recap real quickly, the Consortium command vessel Zenlil has just been attacked by a Bulgarian pilot mercenary group named the Homeless Mercenaries. Their leader, Kiril Angelov, used a boarding carrier to board Zenlil and was subsequently captured in the resulting firefight by new Consortium recruit Bishop Six. Immediately following the capture of Angelov, many of the remaining F-35s were seen fleeing the area. Those that remained, a reported fleet of seventeen F-35's, swarmed Zenlil and an aerial skirmish was had. The command vessel is still in the air now and in an unusual turn of events every single one of the Homeless Mercenary F-35's have been confirmed shot down and their pilots killed. This is of course highly unlike the Consortium to blatantly kill so many and won't help in any attempt to convict Angelov. The situation seems to be resolved but it is still uncertain how damaged Zenlil is, or if any of her crew have been injured. At the very least I can say for certain that unlike the incident a month ago, Angelov almost certainly provoked Zenlil and her crew this time. There is still no question that this blood bath, at the hands of the Zenlil crew, will be thoroughly investigated. I'll be back after a short break with more updates as they come in. This is Brandon Wycheck for the Global Newswire. Notes *This article is officially titled "B6 Captures Angelov!" It was renamed to prevent conflict with the existing article of the same name. Category:Rosica Grubo Category:Global Newswire Category:Kiril Angelov